When Stories Come To Life
by Lust4Life
Summary: Evan get's caught reading a dirty story by Randy. Title says the rest. Bourne tops. Lots of lovin ;


**Title: When Stories Come To Life**

**Written for my friend, MonkeysUncle. We saw the adorable High Flyer in Niagara Falls and let me just say that he is a lot hotter with clothes on, if you can believe it, and is soooooo much cuter in person!!**

**Disclaimers: The only thing I own is my imagination, the men are off limits.**

**Rated: M ;)**

Evan Bourne had always felt like a bit of an outcast, especially when he was one of the new wrestlers to join the WWE. Everyone was already good friends with everyone else, and although people were nice to him, he still hadn't really made any real friends. That was when he decided to throw a party. He wanted to socialize with everyone, get to know the real them and not their wrestling persona's.

That was how the night had started out thankfully, but later on in the early morning while the party was still going on, the only place you could find Evan was in his room, on his computer doing what he loved to do best, read. Now, the stories that Evan read was not your ordinary literature, but stories that fans themselves liked to write about. You could write about a movie, a book, a television show and even what happened behind the ring for WWE wrestlers.

When Evan had found this website he thought it was funny reading about what the fans made his coworkers do, until he stumbled on one that had him and his closest associate "together". Randy Orton was one of the first, out of all the guys to talk to him, and Evan had immediately latched himself onto the God like man.

The stories he read about himself being topped by Randy was kind of weird at first, but quickly got into the hang of examining them and found himself getting slightly turned on by some of the imaginary tales. Looking through the archive of all the stories he should read, one in particular title popped out to him.

"Bourne Tops All, huh?" Evan smirked and clicked on the link just as his door opened and an angry looking Randy stood at his doorway, giving him the evil eye.

"Evan, what the hell are you doing up here?" Randy asked trying to peer around the small wrestler to see what he was looking at. "Are you watching porn?"

Evan's eyes widened "No! Of course not."

"What are you trying to hide then?" Randy moved closer to Evan's chair and pushed him out of the way making him roll across his room. With a confused expression, Randy looked over at Evan from the computer "You're reading? That's lame dude, you're now making me wish that you ditched us to actually watch porn."

Evan rolled back over to his computer while Randy was still reading what was on the page, face screwing up as he got lower and lower. Clicking the red ex at the top right hand corner, Evan made the story go away.

"Dude, what the **hell** kind of things do you read?" Randy asked looking at the computer screen and back to Evan, mouth agape.

Evan was stuck, he didn't want to make Randy think he was perverted but he knows what the tanned God saw and couldn't lie to him now. Taking a deep breath, Evan looked Randy in the eye and explained to him about the website and what sort of things you could read on it. He also told the taller man the types of stories he had been reading, all the while Randy just stood there never showing any emotion.

"So, uh, that one you were just reading was one where I was, you know." Evan blushed and Randy smirked.

"Were you topping for once? Sorry I interrupted you from reading it then."

Evan shrugged, not really minding that it was Randy who had interrupted him. "That's alright, I'll find it again."

Randy moved closer to the High Flyer, now being able to feel each other's body heat. Evan noticed how Randy's eyes had gotten darker as they danced all over his body. The taller man leaned into Evan's ear whispering, earning him a shudder from the younger superstar.

"Why read it when we can act it out?"

Evan shut his eyes and bit his lip, suppressing the groan that so desperately wanted to escape his mouth. Was Randy being serious? He didn't even know that he swung that way.

"Would you like to do that, Evan?" Randy asked, voice still seductive as ever, while he ghosted his lips down the smaller wrestlers' neck. Evan could only nod and when he felt Randy's warmth no longer near him, he opened his eyes.

Randy shut the door to the room, turned back around, and let his eyes scan the smaller man standing awkwardly in the middle of it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Evan asked a slightly confused Randy, gaining as much courage as he could muster up, "Get on the bed." Evan commanded and Randy could feel his dick twitch at the order. Never taking his eyes off of Evan's beautiful face, Randy slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Evan went and stood in between the Legend killer's legs, bringing his hands up to cup his face, slowly lowering his head down to reach the man's lips.

When they touched, Evan gasped while Randy purred. Never had he expected to feel Randy's lips upon his own. Sparks were flying as Evan stepped impossibly closer to the elder wrestler, wanting to feel Randy's lips harder on his own.

Randy wrapped his long muscled arms around the smaller wrestler, clutching to him like he was the only thing that mattered in his world. Evan felt the push of Randy's arms bringing him more into the warm, built body and lifted his legs off the floor to straddle his soon to be lover's godly thighs.

Randy's hands moved under the high flyers shirt, trying to get the clothed material out of the way. Evan couldn't help moaning as he felt the smooth hands on his bare skin, the certain action sending shivers through his whole body.

Randy pulled away from Evan's hot, plump lips, loving the slight whimper he heard from the man on top of him, slipping the shirt over his head quickly, and re-attaching his mouth to the other mans.

"Mmm, take your shirt off." Evan ordered again against Randy's lips. Randy did just that, peeling away the piece of fabric and leaving Evan's hands to roam. Wherever they went, there was a tingling sensation that followed them; slight shivers racking throughout Randy's body.

Evan's hands traced Randy's abs before slowly going to the superstars' belt, shaking slightly in the process. Randy's eyes were transfixed on the hands that were working on his belt, button, and zipper that he didn't even realize that his own hands were trying to do the same thing on Evan's jeans.

"Stand up hun, these really need to come off." Randy's voice sounded husky to Evan's ears and looked down to see lust filled eyes staring right into his. Complying, Evan climbed off of Randy's lap letting the strong hands tear the jeans down his slim, muscled legs.

Evan leant over and grabbed Randy's pants, urging the bigger wrestler to lift his hips off the bed to make them easier to remove. Evan's teeth bit his lip while his breath caught in his throat as he saw Randy's bare thighs on show just for him.

"See something you like?" Randy questioned. Evan's face snapped up to Randy's and blushed crimson red when he realized he'd been caught staring. A soft chuckle slipped out of Randy's mouth bringing Evan back to what they were doing.

"Stand up." Evan ordered and watched as Randy slowly got to his feet, towering over the smaller athlete. Keeping eye contact Evan slinked to his knees, moving his hands up over Randy's long legs, feeling the muscles contract under his small touches. The tips of his fingers feeling the band holding up a black pair of briefs, letting them skim the skin hiding below it, loving the small purring noises coming from the man above him.

Evan pulled at the cloth, dragging it down, scraping nails against flesh until it was no longer an issue. Still keeping eye contact, Evan gulped as his gaze slowly shifted from Randy's beautiful face, down past his pectoral muscles, over his torso, and landing on his target.

Randy's cock stood tall and proud in front of Evan, turning up towards his stomach as if the organ itself was inviting the high flyer to taste him. Evan caught sight of a drop of pre come oozing out of Randy's tip, glistening slightly as it caught the light from the dim glow of the room.

Licking his lips, Evan moved forward, entranced by the sheer beauty that was Randy Orton, and slipped the head of his cock into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he savoured the taste as he heard a low rumble go through his lover. Taking that as a good sign, Evan sucked harder and ran his tongue lightly over the slit receiving a hissing noise in response.

Evan could feel Randy's large paws make their way into his hair and grasp lightly, pushing his head as far as it would go down onto the long length. Evan gripped Randy's thighs, kneading them as he continued to work his mouth over the impressive prick.

"Evan, oh god" Randy moaned, while Evan hummed his response while speeding up, enjoying it much more than he thought he ever could. "Holy shit babe! God that _mouth, mmm_."

Evan was proud that he could bring the almighty Randy Orton down a peg or two, even if it was just by sucking his cock. Randy started thrusting into the smaller mans mouth, so lost in his own pleasure that he doesn't even feel Evan's nails digging into his sculpted thighs. He can feel it starting, the familiar pull that he can't seem to reach fast enough. Evan notices' his erratic thrusts and knows he's close.

As if on cue Randy's mumbles, "Shit! Oh god, Ev I'm – I'm almost, I'm about to -"

Evan gets his head free and takes Randy out of his mouth with a loud _pop_ before the superstar is able to come. Randy looks down as he notices the warm suction is gone, and sees a devilish smirk playing the lips of the smaller wrestler.

Evan stands as Randy tries to explain that he was almost about to come. "Shh," Evan coos as he places his finger over the taller mans mouth. "I want you to come when I'm deep inside of you Randy, not when it's just my mouth. I want to see the look on your face as you go off the edge."

Randy raises his eyebrows in slight surprise as Evan bends over and takes off his own briefs, he never would have thought that this little minx would have a dirty mouth on him. _"Huh, you learn something new every day."_ Randy thought.

Evan stood and walked up to Randy, hands gliding on every piece of skin he could reach. If possible, Randy tugged on his waist bringing him closer, making their cocks rub up against each other. The two lovers let out a sigh as their lips met in another battle for dominance, teeth were smashing, lips were cut but they still couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Evan directed them towards his bed, pushing Randy on top of it before slowly crawling over the large man himself. The smaller man grinded his cock into Randy's, swallowing his moans as their lips met again, but this time more gentle than the kiss they shared before.

When the kiss ended, Evan slowly slid his finger up Randy's side earning a shiver in return, stopping them as they reached the older man's plump lips. Randy opened his mouth and took Evan's finger willingly, swirling his tongue, sucking and showing everything he could do to Evan, but on his digit instead. Evan slipped in his middle finger to join his other one, making sure they were both slicked up nicely before pulling them out and placing them at Randy's back door.

Evan looked up at Randy and saw his hesitance. "Take a deep breath, relax. It'll make it easier." Randy nodded and Evan smiled as he saw the man's chest below him rise and fall, trying his best to stay as calm as he could.

Evan entered his first finger slowly, not wanting to hurt the larger man. Randy squirmed at the intrusion but then remember he had to ease up on Evan's finger so it would be easier. After a couple of minutes Randy was getting used to how Evan's finger went in, swirled, then came back out, in, swirl, out. Evan noticed and started to push his second finger into the tight ring of muscle, seeing that Randy was trying hard to relax.

"Ev, hun, mmm your fingers feel good babe. But I want you. I need you, right now."

Randy said seriously, not looking away from Evan's sparkling eyes. Seeing the silent question there Randy just nodded to confirm that yes, he was indeed ready.

Evan lifted Randy's legs and wrapped them around his waist before positioning himself at the God like man's entrance. Dipping his head, Evan kissed Randy hard as he slowly pushed the tip of his dick into the tight ring. Randy shut his eyes tight and focussed on being relaxed, but the intrusion was far much bigger than the fingers ever were.

Slowly, inch by inch Evan was finally filling Randy to the hilt, as the man below grabbed onto Evan's arms for dear life. Evan dropped his head onto Randy's chest, breathing slowly as he concentrated on not moving, encompassed in the heat he didn't want to come too early and look like a fool.

"Jesus Randy! So fuckin' tight." Evan breathed.

Randy's grip loosened as he got used to Evan's length, bumping his nose against the top of the shorter mans hair making him look up into his intense eyes. Evan taking the subtle hint, slowly removed himself from Randy, only to burry himself back into the tight hole.

"Ah," Randy moaned in half pain, half pleasure.

"Sorry, sorry - " Evan apologized feeling guilty for hurting the famous RKO.

"No, no don't apologize. Just, just go slow."

Evan complied, slowly moving in and out of the superstar, hearing pained moans gradually turn into pleasure filled ones.

"Mmm, faster Ev faster."

And so Evan did. Slamming into the sweaty wrestler, Evan removed Randy's legs and put them on his shoulders knowing it would open Randy up more, allowing Evan to go deeper.

"Oh God, what the hell was that?"

Randy gasped as pleasure coursed through him making him arch into Evan even more. Evan twisted his hips trying to find the same spot he hit before, almost giving up when "Holy shit!" Yatzy. "Right there Ev, just keep hitting right there!"

Evan kept snapping his dick into the same spot Randy liked over and over again until the taller man was squirming, and crying out his name from pleasure.

Evan was close, but felt that since Randy had been tortured earlier by his mouth that he should be the first to come. He reached down and tugged on Randy's firm cock, spreading the pre come for extra lube.

"Holy shit, Ev I'm, oh god you're amazing."

Randy babbled and pulled Evan up for a kiss as load after load shot out of him, covering him and Evan between their torsos. The tight constriction around Evan's dick and the kiss was his undoing as he came, stringy loads into Randy's ass.

Both men shuddered as they finished their orgasms, and a spent Evan collapsed onto a sweaty and sticky Randy. Neither moved as they caught their breath, basking in the bliss at the pleasure that took them to new levels. Randy ran his hands down Evan's back in a soothing motion, smiling to himself.

"Hey, how come we never did this sooner?" Randy questioned.

Evan chuckled as he brought his face up close to the other man's, nuzzling his nose against a defined jaw. "I didn't think you would be interested."

"Well next time you read a story you want to act out, let me know alright?"

Evan felt butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden and felt the need to hide his face in Randy's chest as he muttered, "There's gunna be a next time?"

Randy looked down and brought Evan's face up to meet his. "I'd like there to be. And besides, wasn't acting it out better than reading it anyway?"

Evan's face lit up at the fact that this wasn't just a one night stand., that it could actually be something more! "Definitely." The smaller one replied as he laid his head back down on the sweaty chest, smile unable to leave his lips.

The noise downstairs soon caught up with his ears as he realized that someone could have walked in on any of that. Blushing, Evan realized that he should be a proper host and go back down to the party, as much as he didn't want to.

"Should we head downstairs?"

"I was actually kinda wondering if you could find another one of your stories. But you know, with me on top this time." Randy smiled.

Evan tried with all his might not to scream like a girl, as he cuddled further into the strong, broad muscular male beneath him, sighing contently.

**The End**


End file.
